Juntos, un antes y un después
by LunatiqueBlue
Summary: Relatos acerca Sirius y Remus a través del tiempo, sin un orden lógico. La mutua convivencia, El recuerdo de un romance adolescente, El reencuentro, Días de Luna llena, La inseguridad de la Primera Guerra, entre otros sucesos marcan estos relatos. Slash [Wolfstar]


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje me pertenece, no gano nada con esto, todo le pertenece a JKR

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong>_ Este es mi primer fic en la vida tuve el valor de publicarlo, me gusta demasiado esta pairing, son una de mis OTP mas querida, Espero que les guste y gracias por leer :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Un beso luego de un largo tiempo<strong>

Solo se dio, fue un instante donde todo se volvió más lento, más cálido donde ese odiado lugar para mí se volvió un hogar.

Estábamos sentados como ya de costumbre en el antiguo despacho de mi padre, habíamos tomado la frecuencia de ir a conversar al lado de la chimenea -donde nadie más de la orden iba sin su preferente permiso- más que nada revivíamos momentos de nuestras vidas y reír de las anécdotas pasadas. De hecho Mooney se dedicaba a que recordara todo lo que más podía -y en ciertas medidas- antes de Azkaban, no importaba si fueran buenos o malos recuerdos, él siempre hacia que todo fuera como antes.

Hablamos hasta que nos dábamos cuenta lo tarde que era o cuando kreacher iba murmurando entre dientes por los pasillos lo desagradable que éramos. Pero de esa forma y solo en este lugar se nos daba la ocasión.

Habían otras ocasiones como esta donde Remus acomodaba su cabeza en mi regazo y leía un libro tranquilamente, alguna novela histórica o romántica o sus famosos poemas de Rimbaud que en este caso mis oídos se deleitaban con un perfecto acento francés con el que el castaño modulaba, era "El Barco Ebrio" lo que recitaba en perfecta entonación alejandrina era casi como escuchar una canción, desde arriba veía como Remus chocaba su lengua contra el paladar o estiraba sus irresistibles labios al momento de arrastrar alguna letra. Era como un Déjà vu_, _no sé si estoy seguro a veces realmente pienso que lo hace a propósito, creo que es algo que hacia siempre, a todos los hacía creer en esa apariencia de oveja inocente, moralmente correcto, el prefecto perfecto aunque es solo una careta que retiene a su lobo interior, ese que solo se presenta ante mí, su verdadero yo.

¡Ya no me resistí mas! siento como el aire se vuelve más denso, que no solo por la chimenea surge el calor sino de nosotros mismos, ya está acabando leyendo los últimos versos cuando suavemente mi mano pasa por su cabeza situándose en su nuca, el continua leyendo hasta que con misma suavidad retiro hacia atrás su libro quedando encima de su pecho. Ni si quiera tiempo para reclamar le otorgue, mientras bajada rápidamente con la seguridad de todo Black y con sencillez presiono mis labios contra los suyos. En un rose casi adolescente, uno de nuevo mis labios para encajarlos con los suyos y es ese momento donde el lobo aparece como tal y sus labios se mueven de manera más rápida casi con hambruna, durando así un par de minutos. Nada podrá hacerme olvidar lo que sucedió en ese momento y después.

* * *

><p>Sirius había tomado la iniciativa besándolo fue algo que no esperaba, me beso con suavidad casi como a una chica, como cuando nos besábamos furtivamente escondidos en Hogwarts entre los pasillos secretos que solo los merodeadores conocíamos tan bien, o cuando nos besábamos esas primeras noches juntos cuando todos ya dormían, muy suave y muy dulce pero que te derrumbaba y las piernas note respondían. Pero no era eso lo que yo buscaba sino algo más fuerte más como él o como lo hacía él, sin demorar en responder su tibio y cálido beso por unos segundo nos miramos a los ojos sabiendo que esto no terminaba ahí, lo rodee con mis brazos por su cuello y no acomodamos mejor impulsándome desde el agarre a sentarme en el sofá sin dejar de mirarnos. El libro rodó por mis piernas cayendo al suelo pero eso no iba evitar romper el momento. Sirius tomo mi rostro con sus manos y las mías se enredaban en su largo y lacio cabello, quedamos frente a frente nos desenvolvimos en un pasional beso donde nuestras lenguas se enrollaban iniciando la batalla por la cual descubriría más de la boca contraria. Tenía un gusto a recuerdo, otro a oportunidad pero más que nada a puro sentimiento, ese aquel que habíamos perdido, él por Azkaban y yo por la soledad, fue algo como un calor en el estómago que subía y bajaba con cada bocana de aire que tomábamos para continuar y no separarnos jamás, fue una sensación no sentía desde hace más de diez años, mi mente aun escudriñaba aquella sensación vivida. Nos separábamos lentamente aun así cada cierto tiempo volvía alguno que otro roce superficial, en algún momento termine entre medio de una de sus piernas y él con los ojos cerrados seguía repartiéndome besos desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello. Yo los recapitulaba observándolo con atención dirigiéndolo mientras aun sostenía su cabeza repartiendo caricias, como a él le gustaban así en forma circular casi como remolinos.<p>

Como nunca pensé recuperarlo, como siempre lo había esperado.


End file.
